Floor materials made of vinyl chloride resins have been widely used in the flooring of buildings and apartment houses. However, when a fire breaks out, such floor materials made of vinyl chloride resins generate harmful smoke containing hydrogen chloride which exerts a bad influence upon the human body and prevents persons from fleeing for safety and fighting the fire. Also, when a dry maintenance method in which a floor is polished with a high speed buffing machine is used as a means for effecting daily maintenance of a floor which is covered with a floor material made of a vinyl chloride resin, its inappropriate use causes problems of reducing surface gloss of the floor material, accelerating abrasion of the floor surface, changing its color and forming flaws and blisters.
Accordingly, studies have recently been carried out on floor materials in which halogen-free olefinic resins are used as the base material and inorganic fillers are included therein. In particular, a floor material which is made of, as the base material, polypropylene having relatively good abrasion resistance, heat resistance and the like has been put into practical use. This polypropylene floor material is safe because of no generation of harmful gas such as hydrogen chloride and the like when a fire breaks out. In addition, it is suitable for dry maintenance because its surface gloss is slightly improved when polished with a buffing machine, the abrasion low, and changes in color and formation of blisters do not occur.
Although surface gloss of the polypropylene floor material is slightly improved when polished with a buffing machine as described above, the gloss-improving degree is not remarkable and its flaw resistance and stain resistance are not so good, thus leaving much room for improving these points.
Also, the polypropylene floor material is poor in adhesiveness, and thus it has a serious problem in that it is apt to peel off even when applied to a floor ground via an adhesive agent. Such a problem can be solved by treating the back side of the floor material with a commercially available primer for polypropylene. However, since said primer contains solvents, treatment of the back side of the floor material with the primer at the time of the production of the material or its flooring application poses a problem relating to fire or a problem that working environment is deteriorated. In particular, when the primer treatment is carried out at the time of flooring application on the spot, there is a fear that the reliability will be reduced in terms of adhesiveness. In consequence, such a primer treatment should not be employed and it therefore is desirable to fundamentally improve adhesiveness of the floor material.
The present invention was accomplished taking the aforementioned problems into consideration, with a principal object of providing an olefinic resin floor material having excellent dry maintenance performance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an olefinic resin floor material having not only excellent dry maintenance performance but also excellent adhesiveness.